Sniper
by MLPhoenix
Summary: My first Weiß Kreuz story! A sniper collides with Weiß only to work with them!
1. Prologue: Accuracy

SCHARFSCHÜTZE (SNIPER)

ML: Well, we've got a German word for the title, that means, my first Weiß Kreuz Story!

Ken: It's about time! 

ML: So sue me, Ken!  I wanted to write some Weiß for a while, but I never got down to it!  Anyway, I don't own Weiss Kreuz, or Heckler-Koch.  ROLL IT!

Prologue: Genauigkeit (Accuracy)

(TOKYO, JAPAN: 2:31 AM)

            "Hey, are you sure you've got the goods?" Said Christoph, as he reached a warehouse.

            "Yeah.  They're in the warehouse just waiting to be sold.  The police won't find 'em."  Said Wilhelm.

            The two electronics thieves were talking about their latest theft.  Which was $25,000 worth of electronic appliances.  But little did they know that there was someone watching.  A young man who was about the age of 21, was watching what was going down.  As he was, he put on a headset, and then turned it on.  He said, "All right, I'm in position."

            A voice on the other side of the mike said, "Roger that, Bengal.  We've got your position.  You have a go for set up." 

            As soon as he heard those words, he opened up a medium-sized case.  Inside were the parts of a Heckler-Koch PSG-1 sniper rifle.  As he was done assembling, the two criminals were finishing for the night.  Then the man finished up, and as soon as he set the rifle on the tripod, he heard the five words he wanted to hear through his headset:

            "Condition green: Fire at will."

            The man then put his eye to the scope, and saw his target.  Christoph didn't see the bullet coming until the man fired a direct hit to his chest, the bullet piercing his heart.  Wilhelm didn't see it coming too until another bullet hit his head, instantly killing him.  As soon as the bullets hit their targets, the man slung the rifle over his shoulder.  Then he ran for it, to a waiting motorcycle, a Yamaha YZF-R1.  He sped away into the night, before the police could arrive. 

END CHAPTER

So, what do y'all think?  R&R!


	2. Chapter 1: The Finding Out

SCHARFSCHÜTZE (SNIPER)

ML: Here's the first chapter!  I hope this will make for a pretty good beginning!

Ken: Ok, here's what happened.  While a deal for stolen electronics was going down, a young sniper gunned the two down, and escaped!

ML: Yeah.  Anyway, I don't own Weiß Kreuz, Heckler-Koch, Yamaha or any of the brands you will see in the story.  ROLL IT!

Chapter One: Herausfinden (The Finding Out)

(Kitty in the House: Day After)

            "And in other news, $25,000 in stolen electronic goods was recovered early this morning, and with the goods, were two dead bodies in front of an abandoned warehouse near the outskirts of town."  The newscaster said.  However, Aya, the sombre one, just turned off the TV, and stormed out.  It was all over the news: two dead bodies in front of a warehouse, with two identical wounds in the forehead.

            Ken asked, "Why would somebody assassinate two electronics thieves and get away before the police or guards get there?"

            Omi replied, "What I think is that there is another assassin who makes sure that they don't get up, and that he works under darkness." 

            Yoji just said, "Come on guys.  We've got until night to figure this one out.  Right now, we've got money to make!"

            As soon as the morning began, the four florists got straight to work, doing what they did best: selling flowers.  Of course, Yoji got straight to flirting with the female customers.

            "I will only take girls who are 18 and above!  Anyone else, they can go to the little guy over there, who's free!"  He said, pointing to Omi, who still had that look of embarrassment. 

            Aya screamed, exasperated, "IF YOU'RE NOT BUYING ANYTHING, GET OUT!"  It was always like that.

(The Big Cheese: A few minutes away)

            I got through another day of orders.  After all, that's what a person does in a pizza place.  But, there were a few places I'd rather be, other than here.  But, I did the work, without complaining.  After all, it was a good way to make some extra cash.  I needed it for that new PS2.  I needed only a few things in life: one, some money, two, my Yamaha YZF-R1 motorcycle, and three, my night job. 

            As soon as my shift ended, I went home.  It was then I had to get ready.  After all, I knew one thing: There would be another bunch of scumbags whose tickets to hell would be punched out.

(Elsewhere)

            Omi and Ken closed the store, and it was a good thing, since Manx showed up.  She said, "All right, guys, its time."  The four guys went downstairs, and Manx just inserted the videotape. 

            "Members of Weiß, this mission's target is Kenzo Minimoto, a commander for the Yakuza.  He was the one who had masterminded the electronics thefts last night.  However, the police cannot get to him, as he is heavily guarded, and extremely elusive.  He must pay for his sins by death.  White hunters of the dark, hunt down the future of these black beasts!"  Persia said.

            The screen went black, and Manx asked one VERY simple question: "Are you guys in?" 

            There was no hesitation from the four members of weiß.

(In an apartment a few blocks away)

            I lied down, thinking about what was gonna happen.  It was then I heard my cell phone.  I answered the call. 

            "Yes?"

            A voice on the other end said, "Here's your mission: the Yakuza has made its move towards gaining more electronics by illegal means.  It's your job to make sure they DON'T live to tell the tale, Bengal.  Are you in?"

            "You know it."  I said as I got prepped. 

(Minimoto's apartment - nighttime)

            "Ah, another day for business."  Said Minimoto.  He was one of the most dreaded people in the Yakuza.  However, little did he know it was gonna be one of those nights in which you'll never forget for all the wrong reasons.

            "Abyssinian, are you in?"  Said Omi.  He was stationed near the place in front of the apartment.  A coffee shop. 

            "Yes Bombay.  I'm in."  Aya replied.  "There are a lot of guards right here.  I'll dispatch them." 

            However, two groans were heard right where Yoji was.  "Bombay, do you read?"

            "Loud and clear, Balinese.  What's going on?"  Omi asked.

            "Both of the guards were killed suddenly.  And the two windows looked like there was a sniper there."  Yoji replied.  Ken heard it too.

            "What?  A sniper?  Where is he?"  Ken asked.

            "Uh, Ken?  He's aiming for you!"  Yoji said.  Luckily, Ken got out of the way before the bullet hit him. 

            "Siberian, the sniper's on the roof of the building next to the coffee shop.  Abyssinian, dispatch the remaining guards, and then you'll have Minamoto to yourself.  Move!"  Omi replied.

            "Got it, Bombay.  Over and out."  Aya said.  He swiftly moved left and right, killing the guards, and reaching Minamoto's office.  Minamoto had no time to react, until he was stabbed. 

            "Leave this planet.  Die."  Aya replied, as he removed his katana from Minamoto's stomach.

            Meanwhile, Ken saw me, and said, "So you're the famous sniper, huh?"

            "Yea.  What does that have to do with you?"  I asked.

            "Well, time to die." Ken said, extending his blades.  But I was much quicker.  I ran up, and with a powerful kick, I knocked him out.  But Ken came up, and tried again.  But I blocked his move with a powerful block, followed by a punch.  However, with the fight going on, I forgot that Yoji was behind me, and had me pinned with the wire, then Omi aimed a tranquilizer dart at me, and it hit.

            "We got the sniper." Omi said into a headset. 

            "Target's been exterminated.  Let's go." Aya replied.  The four members threw me into a van, and sped off.

END CHAPTER

Sorry 'bout the whole dollars thing.  Anyway, R&R!


	3. Chapter 2: Interrogation

SCHARFSCHÜTZE (SNIPER)

ML: Here's chapter two, I hope you'll like it!

Omi: Well, someone could be a rapper.

Aya: Last time, while we were off on a mission, Mr. Sniper here decides to do our work for us, so we tranquilizer him, and he's in our hands, basically.

ML: Yeah. BASICALLY. Anyway, here we go!

Chapter two: Befragung (Interrogation)

(Abandoned Warehouse)

I couldn't see anything, since I was knocked out because of the dart. But even though I was sedated, I kept playing every move from the last few minutes in my head. From the time Ken caught me, to the time Omi knocked me out with one of those tranquilizer darts. I was then dragged out of the van, and into a warehouse. It was then that Aya slapped me alert. I woke up slowly, my eyes slowly coming into focus.

"So, the sniper has woken up." Ken said.

"Yeah. So, why didn't you guys kill me outright?" I asked.

"Because we're gonna give you a chance to live. Answer our questions right, and you'll live. If you don't, I'm gonna have Yoji strangle you to death." Aya answered. Yoji got the wire ready, and I quivered in fear.

"First question: Who are you?" Aya asked.

"My name is Bengal." I said. It didn't do me too good to have my codename as an answer. As a result, the wire was wrapped around me. I began to struggle for air. "OK! I'll talk! My name's ML!"

"Let him go. For now." Aya commanded, and Yoji loosened his grip. "So, who hired you?"

"It was just a job." I answered coldly, but Yoji tightened the grip on the wire, and I said, "OK! I work freelance, but some group, uh, Kritker. They hired me." Yoji let go of the wire.

He got in front of me and asked, "So, you work for Kritker, but you're originally a freelance sniper?"

"Yes!" I said.

"And the hand to hand combat skills, what are they about?" Ken asked.

"I'm an expert in Kung Fu. Shaolin Style." I answered, truthfully.

"We've asked what we needed to. So, listen here, and listen well. Since you're freelance, here's the ultimatum. If you EVER betray us once, we'll kill you. Clear?" Aya said.

"Crystal." I replied. "NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!" I screamed.

"Bad temper, shall we kill him?" Omi asked.

"Not yet. You heard Aya. He's not gonna be killed unless he betrays us." Ken answered.

Aya just used his katana, and cut the ropes. He said, "So, where do you live?"

I told him, and he dropped me off. I said to the sky, "Lord, I'm NEVER eating another anchovy deluxe pizza again."

(ELSEWHERE)

"So, Kritker has a new member? I guess its time to pay him a visit."

(END CHAPTER)

Uh oh! Looks like someone's up to no good. So, what do y'all think? R&R!


	4. Chapter 3: Manipulation

SCHARFSCHÜTZE (SNIPER)

ML: Here's chapter three, guys!

Yoji: ABOUT TIME! Where were ya?  
  
ML: Busy with things. Last time, the guys didn't kill me outright, and interrogated me. Well, I guess I have the luck of the Irish or something.

Aya: Sure. Anyway, M doesn't own Weiß Kreuz, or the brand names he will be using.

ML: Yeah, so, GET IT ON!

Chapter three: Handhabung (Manipulation)

As soon as I got to the apartment that night, I was thinking, 'Why did I have to take this line of work?' However, little did I know that my night was just about to get a whole lot more interesting as I first thought. Some guy came up to me, and said, "You have any time for a pizza?"

I said, "I'm sorry, but Big Cheese is closed at this time. How about tomorrow?"

He replied, "I know of an all-night pizzeria we can go to." He drove me there, and started to cut to the chase.

"So, I hear you work for Kritker, is that correct?" He asked.

"I work for whoever pays me more." I answered, neutrally.

"So I see. Anyway, I have a job offer for you." He continued.

"I'm listening." I said.

"There's this group, Estet, I think you've heard of them before." He began.

"How could I forget?" I said. After all, I knew Estet were the bad guys, and I would never sink that low, but I pretended to be interested.

"Well, I'll offer you a tidy sum for you to switch sides. Say about.. 50,000 yen." He said.

"Forget it, pal. I work for Kritker." I left him after that.

He just shook it off, and as he flagged down a waitress, said, "Check please."

(Kitty in the house – The very next morning)

"Here you go." Omi said, as he gave a bouquet to a customer.

Ken was busy working the register, and Yoji was sleeping the day off. Aya tried to wake him up. As he did, I walked into the building. Ken saw me, and said, "ML! What are you doing here?"

"Day off." I said. "Anyway, I need to talk to Aya."

Aya said, "I'm right here."

I took him into the room, and explained, "Listen. Some guy came up, told me he'll pay about 50,000 yen to work for Estet."

Well, he looked surprised. "Estet? We've finished those guys off!"

"Well, I think he's a follower of the new breed. Manx told me that Kritker's following their movements as we speak." I said.

"Go to Manx. She'll give you something." Aya said. Yoji came in, and said, "M! What are you doing here? Don't ya have pizzas to deliver?"

"My day off." I said. The day went by pretty fast. As dusk came, Manx came up, and said, "Mission."

"Members of Weiß, we have had a lead in the new Estet case. Turns out that they are interested in selling stolen electronics and weapons on the black market. Kouichi Nakamura and Arturs Salamourov are two of the most powerful men in the new Estet. They must pay for the stolen goods with their lives. Find them and kill them. White hunters of the dark, hunt down the future of these black beasts!" The screen went black after that.

"Is everybody in?" Manx asked. All four nodded. "Good. Bengal, come with me." Manx said.

I asked, "What's going on?"

"We've heard about the new Estet wanting to hire you. So, here's what we're going to do. Pretend you've switched sides, and when the time's right, use your practice ammunition on Weiß. Then, when they don't know what's happening, kill Nakamura and Salamourov." Manx explained.

"Got it." I went to a car, found my gear, and changed in an alley. Then I saw the Yamaha motorcycle, and rode it to the warehouse.

(That night.)

"Ok, I'm in position, Bombay." Yoji said.

"Got it, Balinese. What about you, Abyssinian? Siberian?" Omi asked.

"Roger that, Bombay. We're in." Aya and Ken each said.

"Bombay, start the mission." Omi said, and saw a few guards. Yoji went up, and silently choked the two guards. Then Aya sliced a few more in two. Then Ken came up, and found the two, only to get a bullet. He looked up, and saw a shadow. My shadow.

"Bombay! Bengal just came and shot me!" Ken said.

"Abyssinian! Find Bengal and make him pay!" Omi commanded.

"Finding him." Aya replied. He found me, and said, "Well, we gave you a chance to live. But now, you've abused it. Time to die."

I got into a grasshopper stance, and waited. He tried to strike, but I was just quicker. After a few minutes, I saw the two about to leave, and then took a few jumps at them. Then threw two knives. The knives made their targets, and Aya was left confused. Yoji and Omi saw Ken, and heard him groan.

Omi asked, "Ken? Are you alright?"

"Never better, Omi." Ken replied. He saw the red paint on his jacket.

"What's with the paint?" Yoji asked.

Ken opened his mouth to answer, but I beat him to it. "It's a paint bullet."

"WHAT? Who said fire at me with training ammo?" Ken asked.

A guard came up, and I saw it. Then I came up on him, and said, "So, you're Estet. Now, who's behind the new Estet?"

"The new Estet is a new name for an old organization." He said.

"WHO?" Aya asked.

"Look behind you." The guard answered.

They did, and were shocked beyond belief. Behind them, there were four guys that they NEVER wanted to see again.

Schwarz.

END CHAPTER

I wonder who those guys are… Anyway, R&R!


	5. Chapter 4: Death and Sacrifice

SCHARFSCHÜTZE (SNIPER)

ML: Finished one chapter early, but I can handle it.

Yoji: Ok, here was what happened: Someone wanted M to switch from being Kritiker property to Estet property, but M decided no way.  After that, he "betrayed" us, only to have him tell us that it was a paint bullet that hit Ken!  However, it just gets better, as the New Estet is the cover for our old enemies, Schwarz!

ML: I don't own Weiß Kreuz, so there.  ROLL IT!

Chapter Four: Tod… Und Opfer (Death… And Sacrifice)

            As I saw Schwarz, I had to ask to Aya, "Who are those guys?"

            "Those guys are Schwarz.  We thought they had disbanded, but I guess we were wrong."  Aya explained.

            "That's right.  We're very much alive indeed."  Crawford said.  Aya just ran up to him and tried to connect, but Crawford blocked.  Meanwhile, each member of Weiß was fighting with a member of Scwharz: Aya with Crawford, Yoji with Schuldich, Ken with Farfarello, and Omi with Nagi.  None could get the upper hand on the other. 

            I loaded up the rifle, and began to take aim.  This time, with REAL bullets.  I took aim at Crawford first, but he got out of the way.  He said, "I knew you'd try that, Lo.  By the way, we've got something of yours."  A guard quickly turned on the lights, revealing my older brother, Ryan, tied up and being choked.  I said, "Ryan!" 

            Schuldich said, "You should've taken us up on our offer."  It had then dawned on me that Schuldich was the one who was talking to me over at the pizzeria that night.  I then took aim, but I didn't take into effect Schuldich's speed, and he dodged the bullet.  However, Crawford didn't see it.  He got hit, and collapsed.  One down, three to go.

            Farfarello just ran at me, but I blocked his attack with a strong block.  He said, "By killing your brother, I'll be hurting God!"

            "Not in this lifetime, Bub." I said, as I grabbed a jackknife from my pocket, and stabbed him in the chest.  The blood began to spurt, and he slumped down, dead.  Meanwhile, Aya saw the guard holding my brother, and slashed down at him with his katana, while Ken fought the others.  However, Yoji and Omi had their hands full with Nagi and Schuldich.

            Schuldich asked, "You think you could defeat me?" 

            Yoji said, "I will."  I came up behind Schuldich, and as Yoji restricted him with the garrotte, I knifed him, and went for Nagi.  As I aimed, Aya was just freeing my brother.  He saw me, and I pulled the trigger.  Nagi saw it, and with his power, sent it back towards me.  The bullet hit me, and I fell back.  Ryan saw it, and screamed, "M!"

            I said, "Ryan, my brother, I guess this is goodbye."

            "Don't say that, man.  This is a see you later." He replied, as I closed my eyes, dead.

            Nagi was just about to leave when Yoji gave him the wire treatment, and Omi knocked him out with an arrow.  Aya walked out, and said to the team, "Mission accomplished."  The four walked out of the building.

            Meanwhile, over at Kritiker HQ, Manx was looking over a dossier on her computer for what would be the last time.

Name: Matt (ML) Lo

Date of Birth: Mar. 17, 1982

Gender: Male

Height: 5'11

Weight: 182 lbs

Family: Mother - May (Deceased), Father - Michael (Deceased) Brother – Ryan (Born: Aug. 8, 1979)

Personal history: Was in army for about three years before being honourably discharged

            Manx just exited the dossier, pushed the right button on the mouse, and selected delete.  The following dialogue came up.

            "Do you wish to delete selected dossier?"

            She just clicked, "Yes."

END

Finally, it's over!  R&R!


End file.
